


Banshee Romance

by ColdheartStories01



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Foreplay, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, underated characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdheartStories01/pseuds/ColdheartStories01
Summary: What happens when you mix a group of underrated owl house characters, the entire Banshee team (aka Boscha's gang), and give them  little more "angst"? What happens will be a uniue character development, underrated shipping, and lots and LOTS of fluff nd smut.
Relationships: Amelia/Cat (The Owl House), Amity Blight & Skara, Amity Blight/Boscha, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Lumity Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has feelings for Luz for a while. No longer being able to keep this feelign in anymore, she is forced to call her "freind" hoping to make amendds and for a night to help her feeling.

At Blight Manor, Amity was lying on her bed feeling she was gonna doze off from how bored she was. Just then she heard small pebbles hitting her window. She quickly jumped off the bed and saw Boscha down below.

“Amity!” Boscha quietly said to Amity, grabbing her attention. “Oh Boscha,” Amity said, “I’ll get you up here in a bit!” Amity drew a spell circle to summon an abomination hand from the ground, using it to carry Boscha like a lift, “You better had a good explanation why you need me back after grudgby!” It has been a while since both girls had a falling out, but Amity had called her for a special occasion. “See that your leg is all better…” Boscha teased as she plopped her bag of potion on Amity’s bed. Amity turns to Boscha with a look of nervousness.

“Did you get it?” Amity asked, “The transformation potion?” Boscha pulled a potion from her bag, “Yeah yeah I got it? Did you get the hair?” Amity walked to her desk, with a small container containing a piece of hair, “Yes I got it.” Boscha was still confused why Amity wanted her back, and why a potion that can allow one of them into someone else. “So tell me Bight, why out of all the other potions students, why did you need me, EVEN after you left me during our fallen out.”

“Boscha… I need you because you’re the smartest person I know, you know when you’re not being mean, and though I kind of regret leaving you, but in all honesty, you really need to be more nice to Willow.” As usual, Boscha is just scrolling through her penstagram while listening, somehow being able to listen and understand her. “Yeah yeah, be nice to Boscha, I know. But still, WHY do you need the potion?” Amity sighed, she couldn’t hold her secret anymore. “Boscha… I like Luz…”

When Boscha heard that name, she dropped her scroll in shock, “Whoa whoah, you like the human?!” Amity shshed Boscha quickly, and sighed in relief, “Yes, the human, and do you like girls?” Boscha was starting to blush due to the uncomfortable situation, “Yes?” Boscha answered honestly. “Good! Now as much I would regret doing this with you, I want you to foreplay with me.” Boscha then now understands why; Amity has a crush on Luz and she wants her “friend” to foreplay as the human as not only she has potions that can make her, but also she’s the only other witch she had to unfortunately trust. “Uh…” Boscha was at a loss for words, blushing more redder than Amity’s, “...sure, I’ll do it. How do you wanna do it?”

“First I want you to strip, then drink the potion so I could see you transform into her…” Boscha paused Amity for a quick second, “So you had a kink with transformations, huh?” She teased, Amity just huffed it off. “... Then after that, I want you to top me.” Amity continued as she moved boscha’s bag beside her nightstand. “Is that all?” Boscha asked, “Yep, that’s all…” Amity said, Then Boscha slowly scooted towards Amity. Then for a moment, Boscha quickly grabbed Amity’s uniform, and tugged her close to her, clashing their lips. Boscha wrestles Amity’s tongue roughly, dominating her with ease. As they continue making out, Amity moans into Boscha’s mouth, turning Boscha on more. They soon parted lips with a small drool stran between them. “Lets strip together now!” Boscha said, “This is gonna be fun…”

Both girls hopped off the bed and began stripping down bare. Even though amity wanted foreplay, the half naked Boscha rammed her lips towards the half naked Amity again. Both girls started to moan as Boscha started groping Amity’s bra. Boscha can tell Amity was getting more and more wetter by the minute by the sound of dripping juices from Amity’s crotch. “Boscha… not yet…” Amity groaned, pushing her aside, continuing to try and unclip her bra. Boscha was the first to successfully strip down, she grabbed Luz’s hair and put it on the potion. “How did you get her hair anyways?” Boscha asked, facing Amity’s behind as Amity slid off her panties, “You don’t wanna know.” She replied, teasingly.

Boscha then chugged the entire potion, just as Amity crawled onto her bed. Just as Boscha headed towards Amity swaying her hips, she then clutched her stomach and groaned in pain. Her skin started to tint from dull pink to Latina brown, clutching on harder. Amity was starting to get aroused by the beautiful transformation, as Boscha’s hair was starting to change color from magenta to a darker color. Amity then started to rub herself upon seeing the three eyed witch’s body slowly turn into a similar build to Luz's. Boscha then dropped to the ground, covering her face as her third eye disappeared, ehr ears became rounder, and her face looked more human than witch.

Eventually shortly enough, Boscha was able to stand up properly, as they turned to Amity’s mirror, noticing that she now looked exactly like Luz, “Wow, never know that her hips were this big.” She turned around to the heavily painted BLight on her bed, as Boscha gave her new look a suggestive smeer, “I knew, you have a kink with transformations.” Soon she crawled onto Amity, “And I told you, that I don't,” Amityprotested. Boscha then hovered on top of Amity, lowering herself onto her, “You never said you did…” She said, as she slammed her lips against Amity’s.

This is what Amity wanted, Luz dominating her, as she moaned in between kisses. Boscha then moved her hand down to Amity’s slit, and started rubbing the outside slowly, “Oh Luz… Yes! Right there!” “Wow, Amity had some kinks…” Boscha thoughed as the kisses harder, and her pace slowly went up.

Before the transformed witch can do anything to the dominated witch, Amity then starts to grope Boscha’s breasts. Despite her breast being larger than Luz, feeling her entire hand cupping her entire breast was enough to get her going wild. “Oh Amity…” she gasped as the witch started to insert two fingers into her slit. Both witches gasps and moans in pleasure

“Yes! Ngh.. Fuck! Fuck me !” Amity blurting out, as Boscha goes more deeper and slower. “Just fuckign make me cum!” Boscha covered Amity’s mouth, “Shh! Hold your horses.” Her fingering then goes faster as Amity starts to moan from the intense moment, with Amity thrusting her hips in the moment and speed to Boscha’s.

“LUZ! I’M CUMMING!” An orgasm bliss is starting to appear to torment the young witch. Boscha thrusts in faster and herder, causing Amity to gasp in between thrusts, and she came. Boscha Could feel the walls clenching as Amity’s juices spreaded all over the bed sheet and Boscha’s fingers. She slowly removed her finger from Amity to lick them.

But just as she finished licking the cum off her fingers, she was then flipped over by Amity, which completely flew Boscha off guard. “My turn, Noceda…” Amity smoothly purred, as they started to smash her lips back onto Boscha’s. Then the Blight immediately started to rub the outside of Boscha. She started going slow, before quickly speeding up.

“You-Fuck!- didn’t told me you wanted-Gasp!- to be on top after” Boscha gasped, “Didn't have to.” Amity said as she rubs faster. Then she slowly moves her head down, kissing and sucking her neck, making the potions witch moan. Then just as Amity peered at one of Boscha’s nipples, she trusted two fingers into her slit, her thrusting slowly from start.

Boscha moaned in pleasure from the unexpected thrust, then Amity started to go fast. More was about to come from Amity’s sucking on her nipples. Amity swirled her tongue on her friend’s nipple as she continued to suck, causing Boscha to gasp, “Oh! Amity! Fuck! Fuck me like a bitch!”. “Oh, I will…” Amity whispers into her ear. Boscha then arched her back as she felt an orgasm peering up. “Please hurry! I’m… about to cum!” Amity then trusts her fingers more frantically as she tries to go deeper.

Just as Amity hits the right spots hard enough, Boscha arched her back more as she comes all over her fingers and hard. Her walls clenched from the intensity, and slowly pulled them out. Amity licks the cum off her fingers as Boscha slowly gasps from her intense orgasm.

Amity quickly kisses Boscha, and quickly pulls the covers over them, she then cuddles her head under Boscha’s chin. “So, how was it?” Boscha asked as she looked down at the sleepy witch. “It was amazing! You’re amazing.” This brought a smile to the potions witch, which was rare for her. “How long do the potions last?” Amity asked as she tried to cuddle deeper. “Roughly three hours.” Boscha replied, stroking Amity’s hair, “Do you want to do it again?” Amity looks up and giggles, “Of course…” she replied, “I know you liked it.” Soon both witches doze off into a deep sleep, Amity hugging Boscha in her sleep, in which Boscha hugged back. They just can’t wait to do it again someday.


	2. Grom night embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Cat are good friends (or though it seems), and they plan to do somethign together after grom night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpopular opnnion: Amelia and Cat is an underated ship, so I called this ship; Catmelia.

At the ever so romantic event of grom night, many students were just chatting away and arguably having a good time. Amelia the plants witch was just talking with another student, and Cat the healer had just entered without no one. Amelia peers to see a rather down Cat, and knowing that they’re good friends, decided to head over to her.

“Hey girl!” she said waving to get her attention, “You look good!” Cat was spooked at first, but was relieved that it was just Amelia, “Oh um yeah,” she hesitated, “you too.” Despite Amelia being happy to see her friend, she notices she feeled a little bummed out, “What’s wrong?” Cat then grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the gym.

“Whoah woah woah, what’s going on?” she asks, until she was suddenly pinned to the lockers by the healers, “Amelia… I can’t hold it in anymore! I need you so hard!” Amelia blushed from Cat’s burst, she then copper her hands on her friend’s cheeks. “Don’t worry,” Amelia reassured, “we’ll do it at my place after this, and not in public.” Cat huffed as she understood, “You’re right. Sorry for that, it’s just that we’ve been dating for a while and I just wanna… you know…” Amelia kisses her head to comfort her, “Don’t worry. For now, let’s focus on a nice slow dance for the night…” as she takes her back in with her holding her hands.

Throughout the night, they enjoyed their time dancing on the floor, having some punch, and took a picture of the both of them with Amelia in her best suit, and Cat in her gorgeous dress. After all that fun, they walked back to Amelia’s home through the woods.

“That was some night huh?” Cat asked as they walked near Amelia's home, as Amelia replied as she placed her hand on Cat’s waist, “Oh it was more than a night, it was our night. A night for the both of us to just hang out more.” Amelia enters her home, with the house entirely empty. Amelia’s parents were away for the night, so they had a whole night to plan on what to do. “So Cat,” she said to the cat, as she turned her lover’s head to her face, “Since you’ve been a good girl for the night, would you wanna do it now?” Cat replied by scooping the green haired witch, and carried her to her room, “Let’s do it in a more comfortable room.” she replied.

Though it was a slow trip up the stairs with Cat trying to carry her lover in her arms, it is proven more difficult to open the door to Amelia’s room. Amelia was able to use a spell circle to make the door open, so Cat doesn’t have to ram the both of them to bust down the door. They eventually plopped himself on the bed, laughing from their long trip from climbing up the stairs and to figure out how to open the door without busting it down.

Amelia then flipped herself on top of the healer, the moonbeams shining on the both of them, “I love you…” she said as she lowered herself to kiss Cat. The healer starts moaning into the kiss, as she lifts her legs to try and kick off her shoes. They broke free from the kiss, “I love you too…” the healer said seductively, as she pulled herself upright.

She quickly made her way to unbutton the plants witch’s tux and take off her shoes, as Amelia tries to unzip her lover’s dress. They both stand up from the bed to undress the rest of themselves. Amelia was able to take off her shirt and coat, as she tried to unbuckle her belt to take off her pants. Cat had briefly struggled with her dress for a bit, before she fully took it off. Just as she unclips her bra, she turns around to see Amelia, her top half naked and her skin shining from the moon light. Her skin glistens and her nipples shine like diamonds, as Amelia looks at Cat who is also under the moonlight, who’s smooth skin also shined.

“Like what you see?” Amelia teased, as she started to slide off her panties, “Damn right!” Cat replies as she places herself on the bed. Amelia moved herself to the bed, and leaned towards her love. They started to roughly kiss as Cat then flipped her self on top of Amelia, “Oh I’m gonna make some swirls that will rule your fucking world.” the healer whispered as she started sucking and licking Amelia’s neck. Amelia moans into the motion, with Cat finished leaving a hickey as she moved down to kiss her more, and then paused at her breasts and sucked her left nipple.

Amelia gasps from the sukcing, as she also gropes her right breast for the thrill of it, “Yes Cat! Ngh, fuck me!” she moans, “Rock my world like you said!” This intense sucking didn’t last for long, as she continued her way to her stomach, just obove her exposed slit. “Now this may shudder you for a bit.” the healer assured her dominated partner. With one gasp, she then swirled her tongue around the outside of her clit. “Fuck! Yeah!” Amelia groaned, “Fucking rock me!”

Cat continues to swirl the outside of her clit, before teasing her by licking her entrance. The healing repeated this process until she unexpectedly shoved her whole tongue inside her. Amelia gasps and moans from Cat’s tongue swirling inside her hitting all the right spots, “Right there! Yeah fuck me there!” she groans as she moves her hands to push Cat’s head down more to her crotch.

For what seemed like hours, this intense oral exchange from Cat started to roll over Amelia hard. Both moaned as Amelia’s gasping became more pleasurable and Cat went deeper and more playful. Amelia then feels a feeling like no other, “I think *GASP!* I’m gonna cum…” she whimpered as she still pushed down on her lover's head, “Almost there,” the healer replied, “just hold on.” But Amelia couldn’t hold it in anymore, as she hold Cat’s head into her vagina as she moans.

Juices were starting to cover the entire healer’s face and the green haired witch came, she breathed heavily as she finally let go of Cat’s head that was still between her legs. But the healer didn’t stop as she licked the juices off her clit, and as she finished she moved up to embrace her.

“Thanks for loving me…” Cat thanks. “No problem my love,” Amelia replies, “but could you do me a favor and heal my hickey?” The healer insteads snuggles into her, “I’ll do it in the morning.” she said as they drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very special thanks to everyone for 167 views and 9 kudos! I have no Ideal this would happen in less than a day! I just wanna say thank for watching, and hope more would come out soon!


	3. Victory shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a realy close victory of the Hexside Banshees, Boscha and Skara celebrated their victory and eachothers in the showers.

After the big grudgby match, all of the players headed down to the locker room to change. “Phew, can’t believe we’ve barely made it,” Amelia painted, all of the players were sweating except Boscha, “Yeah if it wasn’t for me.” All the girls entered the locker room. 

As they entered the locker rooms, they headed to the benches to rest and ease up. “You know something girls?” Boscha uttered out, “what?” Skara asked, “These past few days,” The potions witch continues, “I noticed that the reason Amity decided to leave us isn’t because she doesn’t like to hang out with us anymore isn’t just because of us, but I think she loves someone…” All the girls looked at eachother, “So you’re saying that Amity likes someone,” Cat asked, “And if so, who do you think he is?” The word think made Boscha laugh, “I don’t know…” she replied sneerly, “... because I know. She’s in love with the human, not a man.”

Hearing Boscha’s answer mad everyone laughs hysterically, “Oh this outrageous and crazy!” Skara replied, holding onto the bench trying to not lose her balance, “Yeah,” Amelia replied, “No wonder she’s always on the verge of breaking down everytime she sees her!” Ameliai laughed out.

Just then their coach busted through the door, “HEY! All of you knuckle heads better hit the showers and finsih up before I lock you all in here for the night!” He yelled, his voice echoing through the room. He slammed the door, as all the girls groaned in frustration. “I swear that asshole has no fun around here,” Boscha complained, “All he does to us is make us do the same activities and yells at us for having fun!”

All the girls then removed their clothes then wrapped themselves in their towels. All of the girls then walk out to the showers, all except for Boscha and Skara. "Hold it Skara," Boscha said as she went in front of the bard, "you and I are going to shower together, if It's alright with you. She then teased the bard by quickly lowering the upper part of her towels revealing her hard breast, "Did you remember to get it?" Skara nodded, "Yes I did." Boscha turns to walk to the showers, "Meet me at the shower at the end of the hall."

As boscha headed to the showers, Skara ran back to her locker. She swung her locker door open and she started frantically looking for something. She eventually found a pink silicone toy in her locker, and quickly shoved it inside her towel and casually walked back to pretend that nothing happened.

She walked down the hallway, passing through several occupied stalls. The bard stared down at the end of the hallway, the door still opened and, steam flowing out and humming coming from it, "That must be where she is…" she thought to herself.

She walked into the stall looking around for Boscha. Then the stall door slammed close loud, spooking Skara to drop her towel and toy to the floor. Covering her privates, she quickly turned around, seeing a wet, nude Boscha in front of the stall door. Boscha skin was smooth with dripplits from her skin, with a small noticeable patch above her cunt. “Pick up the toy…” she seducingly said. Skyra slowly opens up as she kneels down to grab the toy, as Boscha looks down with a smirk. “You spooky me Boscha,” Skara replied, both hands grabbing the toy, then Boscha pushed her against the shower wall, Skara near the wall and Boscha right under the running nozzle getting completely soaked. “Sorry, but you know It’s about introduction when it comes to sexual appeal.” the potions witch replies.

Boscha looks at the poor bard’s body quivering in front of her, her nipples all harden, and her cunt just starts to get wet. “Put the toy in me.” Boscha said as she started rubbing her friend’s arms. Skara, with the double end silicone on one hand, slowly starts to line it up with Boscha’s slit, “Now this might hurt a little…” Boscha grips her arms and leaned close, “Just shove the damn thing up my shaft!” The tone of voice she used made her sound desperate. Obeying her friend’s order, she shoved the whole toy inside her.

“Fuck!” the potions witch yelped, “I told you it will hurt.” the bard replies sarcastically. Boscha groans from the whole toy inside her and water hitting her precious smooth skin, and starts thrusting into the toy. “Mmm...yes!” Boscha was starting groping her own breasts with her own hand, it was now getting too much for Skara. “Wow…” she replies, as she slowly lowers her hand against her own cunt. She closes her eyes and slowly rubs the outside of her clit, pleasuring herself from the potions witch in front of her, thrusting in and out of her toy and groping her own tits. Water runs down both moaning girls as Skara pleasures herself in front of Boscha, who is pleasuring herself intensely.

Just as Boscha is hitting all the right spots inside her own, she stares at Skara, “...Now… *Ngh!* Put the rest of this damn thing inside yourself…” she huffs to Skara. Skara with her shaking hands, was able to line the toy up in front of her own. Boscha then thrusted so hard that it also shoved the toy up and inside Skara. “Fuck...Boscha.” she groans, as she starts thrusting into the toy.

The intensity of this sex was getting over both girls mind. They started to deeply moan into each other's ears, with Boscha licking Skara’s neck, as Skara lifts one of her legs to hold on to Boscha’s waist. With the shower, licking, and Skara using her leg to help pull Boscha closer, things were already getting more steamy as they already were.

Boscha then grabbed Skara’s leg up so she could go harder and deeper, as she started to suck on the bard’s neck. Both witches were on the verge of breaking down from their intense pleasure. The both girls screamed as their visions went white as their orgams crashed down upon them. Cum was flowing down the toy as Skara held on to Boscha as her legs were trembling bad. Boscha managed to help get down on her feet.

“That… was… intense!” the bard cheered, she pulled the toy out of herself as Boscha walked back to pull the toy out of her. “Yeah… it was,” the potion witch replies, “We better head back to the others after actually washing up.” Both listen closely to make sure they aren’t the only ones. They released that everyone was still showering, and that the loudness of the showers covered their aroused noises. “Yeah we better.” Skara replies.

After all the girls came out of the showers, they noticed skara’s legs still trembling, “Are you okay?” Amelia asked. Skara thought of a cover up, “Yeah it’s just after showering that my legs aren’t used to room temperature.” This managed to trick the girls. They head to the benches and change back into their school uniforms to finish the day. “Come on girls,” Boscha called out, “we got the rest of this long ass day to finish, and before the coach could get pissed at us…” All the girls walked out of the lockers, their coach grumply next to the gym doors, “Speaking of the devil huh? We'll give you something to speak of if you don’t head off to your final class!”

“Sheesh! That guy’s a dick,” Boscha whispered to Skara, “but you…” once they're out of their friend’s and the coaches eyes, they turned to look at eachother, “... you are my best friend.” Skara blushes as she smiles, “Yeah…” she replies, simulaury seductive like Boscha’s, “and you know I’m more than you friend.” They share a short kiss in the dim lit hallway. “Amity may have been able to beat us at anything,” Boscha said, “but we at least we’ve beat her at starting a secret relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would probrably post another chapter imedietly shortly after this one. It is a very long, long, LONG day today, and I got time to spare. The next one is another Catmelia, but it would be either a star wars or Pirates of the caribean mashup.


	4. Force sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia suffered thorugh atraumatic nightmare, and Cat helps calms her down fromt that memory and a certain villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catmelia x star wars mashup

Within the planet utapau, it has nearly been an entire decade since the galactic civil war, but it is said the voices of people who had died there still remained.

  


A young Amelia opened her blinds open to appeal to the sinkhole city, as she sighs in despair. Despite her earlier steamy love making with her girlfriend, she didn’t get enough sleep because of a nightmare of a certain figure. Cat slowly blinks her eyes open, as she cannot see properly without her glasses. By time she can finally see again she sees Amelia’s attractive body, but notices from her body language, she feels depressed.

  


“Amelia,” Cat was worried for her love, “you had a nightmare?” Couldn't hold it in, Amelia sighs and looks at Cat, who has a worried look on her face. “Yeah,” she replied heavily, “Just some nightmare of a memory…” she walks back to the bed and falls onto the bed. “I sense you fear him again…” Cat said. Both girls are force sensitive, so they are able to feel each other's emotional pain. Amelia knew who they were talking about, which made her snap, “I swear, ever since that cyborg caem to control this planet, all that he did before he died was to ruin this planet.”

  


Cat snuggled into her and touched her cheek, “Listen. Grievous is dead, there’s nothing to fear.” Amelia just wants to accept reality, but the treacherous acts that the jedi killer did in the final days can’t seem to leave her, “But you don’t understand,” Amelia said trying to hold her tears, “General Grievous waltz into this planet I called home, killed hundreds of innocents, and held thousands hostage. Do you think I can forget even if I’m one of those hostages?” she continued as she flipped her backside to Cat, crying from all of those memories she can’t bear to live by.

  


But she knew that Cat isn’t going to give up easily. She scooted closer to her lover, grabing and spooning her stomach, and put her head behind her lover’s head. “Don’t worry… He can’t hurt you anymore,” she assured, and Amealia was slowly starting to lighten up, “you can’t just focus on the past. All that matters is you, me, and a world without those clankers.” Amelie peers behind her, “You really believe that?” she asked. “Of Course,” Cat reassured, “I know it I love you…” Amelia then broke Cat’s spooning by flipping herself to face her, “Oh Cat…” she giggles as she heavily kisses her, “... I love you too.”

  


Their kissing continued to get more and more heavy, their tongues clashing together, with Cat being more dominant as she felt more awake. Both girls broke the kiss as Amelia suddenly moaned, “I sense that you want me again…” Cat blushed in confusion, “How did you know? Did you use the-force?” she stammers nervously, causing Amelia to giggle, “Well that and you’re also groping my butt.” They almost forgot they had sex earlier, and from where all this talking and comforting is going, sounds like they’re both ready for round two. “You can do it now, please.” Cat begged, making Amelia smug.

  


They both resumed kissing each other more,as Amelia reached on top of Cat, and started fingering Cat. The lower girl moaned into the kiss from Amelia’s trhusts, causing her to start to thrust into her finger. “Mnn… A-Amelia… go faster…” she begged between moans. “Glady Cat.” Amelia responded in a seductive tone, inserting another digit into her and sped up, Cat responding by grabbing her as she slowly felt herself getting closer to climax.

  


Cat grabbed and scratched Amelia’s back as she nipped her shoulder. But if she hurted her too much, she would force heal those scars away, as they were just minor bumps from their hot sex night.

  


This went on for some minutes, as Cat scratched harder as she felt herself tingling from Amelia’s thrusting. “Ah *Ngh!* Ahh!! Amelia, Iloveyou!” She blurted out as she hit her limit, her liquids squirting out of her and onto her lover’s hand. “I know…” Amelia took her hand out of Cat, and licked all the cum off it.

  


She drew the covers over them, as Cat withdraws from her orgasm and spoons Amelia. Cat kisses Amelia, and closes her eyes to sleep. Amelia closes her eyes as she smiles, knowing that there is nothing to be afraid of anymore.


	5. Night sky

Within the night lit forest of the boiling Isles, Aemlia and Cat were walking through a thin dirt trail to an unknown location. Both girls decided to spend the night together so they can have some personal time with each other, away from their annoying friends. Amelia, the plant coven witch, was holding a bag of stuff just for their time later on in the night, and Cat, the healer witch, was getting tired from walking.

“Are we there yet?” she yawned as she rolled her soldiers, not stretching to hit Amelia. “We’re almost there,” Amelia replies as she moves the bushes. They had been wandering for what seemed like forever, as Cat was getting tired from this late night hike.

Then a larger patch of bushes appeared in front of the trail, and Cat headed towards the bushes to move it. Behind the bushes is a large redwood tree with a large treehouse at the top. Both girls ran towards the tree, “We’re finally here!” Aemlia said as the stand just in front of it.

The stairway up is totally busted, so they thought of another fun way, “Would you like to do the honour?”Cat asked as she looked at Amelia. The plants which respond by drawing a spell circle below them, sprouting a large plant that lifts them up. Once they reached the top, they enter inside the near run down 

Once inside, they marveled at the inside. The place seemed rundown from the outside at first, but the interior makes up for the appeal. There was a fancy couch on one side of the room, with a half wall for the back room. In the back room was a door to the balcony overseeing the arpapelligo, perfect for seeing the sunset. There was a spiral staircase going up to their bedroom, but they first walked to the balcony.

Outside was a beautiful view of the moon shining over the ocean water. Amelia rested the heavy bag behind them so she could wrap her arm around her partner’s waist as they looked out. “Wow…” That’s all what Amelia said as Cat nodded. “Wow…” she repeated as Cat nodded again. “Wow…” Cat turns her head to Amelia, “Yes Amelia! I know…” she sarcastically said as she turned to the annoying girl, “I know that it’s… beautiful.”

“So Cat,” Amelia said as they continued staring at each other, “When you said that you wanted a place with a helluva view, you wouldn’t expect a view that even the emperor would envy over? Huh?”.

Cat then starts to walk away from her girl to get something as Amelia holds onto the balcony wooden rails, as she deeply inhales the fresh air. “ I can actually breathe out here too! Did you believe that I could find something, or did you disbelieve that I could find something?” She turns to see Cat returning with two glasses and a bottle of appleblood. She walks to a table on the balcony as the healer pours their appleblood, “Oh you’re damn right I am gullible enough to believe you.” Cat replied as she finally sat down and took a sip out of her glass.

“And it was surprisingly easy.” Aemlia said after she finished her sip. “Because you are with me to find it as a safe spot to avoid the rain.” Joked Cat, remembering when they first found it when hanging out as friends before. “And you better believe that we call dibs before Boscha or Amity does.” Amelia joked too, remembering what they think if they see their new secret place. “Yes… you did good,” the healer replied, “ and this place is awesome.” Suddenly a dim green and blue glow faded on top of them. Both witches looked up to surprisingly see the northern lights, a rare sight in the boiling isles, both smiled as they looked up.

Cat was the first to stand up and walked back in as she headed towards the stair to their room. Amelia stumbly followed behind her, nearly tripping between the doorway. She follows the healer up the stairs to their bedroom. Theri room is a large cylinder shaped room with a beautiful open roof, overlooking the night sky as the lights above shine brighter. The lights above shrone over Cat, now wrapping a silk bathrobe around her. Amelia peered to the ground to see that she had left all her clothes- including her undergarments- on the floor. “You better put on something comfortable too,” Cat said as she grabbed another robe from the closet and tossed it to Amelia, “I wanna get this night over with.”

Amelia went back downstairs to change into her robe and to grab their drinks. When she returns changed into ehr robe and with the drinks, she starts to think on what Cat means by “I wanna get this night over with,”which made her nervous. She sees Cat laying on the pillows as she sits next to her.

“So…” Amelia is about to ask Cat, but her nervousness seems to take control of her as it feels like she didn’t ask the question, “you do like it here, don’t you?” Oh no, I do like it,” Cat replied as she moves her top half up straight, “but Amelia, do you think it may be a little overcompensating that we have a nice home, a beautiful view and all of this space?” Amelia jumped on top of Cat unguarded, “Cat! This is our future we’re talking about! Here look!” She jumped off the bed as she ran to the window “Imagine when we wake up, open the drapes and see a pod of leviathans splashing outside!” she said as she jumped back onto the bed after getting a running head start, causing Cat to slightly bounce up, and her legs crashed on Amelia’s back. Both girls laughed at the experience.

Both girls crawled up to their knees and stared at each other, the aurora’s light still reflective on them causing a trigger between each other. “How did I even get a girl like you?” Cat giggles, “Because you were lucky we’re friends with Boscha…” Amelia replies as she starts to lean towards Cat, who also starts to lean towards, “... and lucky that I love you since then…” she replies as they share a passionate kiss.

This makeout seemed to last for a while as Amelia eased Cat back onto their furry bed sheet bed. As they continued to exchange their tongues with each other, both girls made it quick to untie their robes to try and expose each other. Knowing that their kissing won’t last for long, they brokes and as they sat up. As both girls did, Cat’s robe fell off exposing her perky breaks, while Amelia's was still on but she shrugged the robe off anyways.

“Let’s finally do this again…” Cat said as she summoned a spell circle. A double end silicone cock appears from the bag, as she uses it to line up both girl’s clits.

“I just know you’ll like it…” Amelia whispers into Cat’s ear as she slips into the toy cock, as she moans as she arches up. Cat inserted the rest of the toy inside as far it could go, causing the healer to moan in pleasure as she arched her back and hooking her legs onto Amelia’s back.

Both girls kissed again, playing with their tongues as they both started to rock their hips against each other. Any nervous feeling they both had are now filled with a burning desire for each other. Amelia feels Cat’s legs nuding her, causing them to flip over.

The healer broke her kiss as she moaned when she started to speed up her thrusts so she could go deeper in. Amelia starts to move her warm hands to roam every piece of flesh; from Cat's hips and her butt, as she pulls in for another kiss.

Cat broke from the kiss as she sat up on top of Amelia, she proceeded to thrust her pussy up and down on the silicone dick as she’s gasping in pleasure. The night sky is now lit up enough to show the intense sweating from the girls as they continued to thrust into the toy.

Amelia couldn’t in any longer as she flipped themselves over so that she was on top again. Amelia’s face was sweating and tears were starting to build up as she continued to straddle her. As the northern lights glow, it casted everything below under a blueish green glow, now exposing both girls's sweaty skin better. THis was truly more romantic than what Aemlia gave credit for.

“Cat…” Amelia quietly huffed as she leaned closer., “I love you…”

“I love you too…” Cat quietly answered, slightly running out of breath. Amelia plants another kiss on Cat as they pick up the pace; Amelia could feel herself getting close when her clit started to get tight. She feels Cat’s arms grab her back and her legs latching onto her. The witches screamed each other's names as climaxed; Cat arched her back as she scratched on Amelia’s back. Amelia slowly lifted herself from the silicone dick as her legs wobble. She collasped right beside Cat; both huffing and gaspng from their sex. They both turned their heads and smiled as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I’ll be right back.” Cat said as she stood back up. She swung her hips side to side and cum continued to drip out of her pussy, attracting Amelia. Cat looks at her dilusionaly, “What?”

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” The plants which asked as she lay on her pillows. “Well you didn't yet.” The healer replies as she goes down; Amelia admired her butt as she went down.

She returned with their glasses, setting them on their nightstands before she slid herself under the covers with Amelia. She placed her head on her bare chest as they looked at each other.

“I really liked this place…” Cat dowsly said as she cuddled closer. “Yeah…” Amelia sighed, “and at least we got a place to stay after we graduated.” It was really beautiful up here.

Cat and Aemlia kissed each once more, and Amelia could feel her getting aroused again. She feels Cat stick two digits inside her clit as she moans in pleasure.

“Let’s make the night last!” Cat seductively said as she slid on top of her.


	6. Boscha's Bligth Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite never hanging around them as much, Boscha was invited to hang out with Emira and Edric for the night. When Boscha thought they would spend their sleepover with them, she thought they would torment Amity. But when she learns their real intentions, she just decides to go with it after they mentioned how good she is.

Boscha was on her way out of her potions class. She walked down the halls to meet her friends at the cafeteria, as they are planning a food fight just for kicks.

But just boscha was about to wave at her friends, two similar twins popped in front of her saying hello. She fell on her back as she shrieked, lying on the floor and her arms covering her eye shut face. She opens her eyes to see two bodies lightly laughing; the Blight Twins.

“Oh, it’s the both of you, the troublesome twins.” she said as she tried to stand back up, “And do you ever stop scaring people like that?!” Emira moves her hand to Boscha’s and helps to pull her up, “Sorry. It’s just our thing.” Boscha brushed her body from dirt and dust, and then looked at the smirking twins. “What do you both want?” 

Emira leaned close to the potions witch, making Boscha feel uncomfortable, “Well you see, me and Edric want to do something with you today, even you and Amity are no longer a team.” Edric leaned in closer to finish off his sister’s sentence, “And besides that, we think you’re a cool girl and we’re wondering if you could join us.”

Boscha couldn’t believe it; being asked by her former best friend’s siblings to hang out with? Seh believed that they could be pranking Amity, and since they asked her to join, then she could have revenge. “S-sure…” Boscha said. “Cool!” Edric said, “Meet us at our place at the back at night when everyone is asleep.” Both twins are about to leave when Boscha asks to halt so she can ask another question.

“So, what are we gonna do tonight?” She asked in a sinister like tone. Emira turns her head back to her, “Oh cutie…” she tauntingly answeard, “ Wait until then, and you’ll like it…” The bell screamed for lunch as they left Boscha.

“I can't believe it!” Boscha thought, “If I hang out with the Blight twins, then I could get my revenge!” She hopped away feeling more pumped up than herself in her grudgby mode.

Nightfall draped across the sky and just outside of Blight Manor, Boscha was fixing her school uniform -that she barely changed into daily- and climbed over the brick wall outside. Hopping down, she snuck to the back where the twins said.

“Okay…” She tries to remind herself to stay calm, “You got this. I join the twins, I help with their prank and I get revenge. It’s a win win scenario!”

“Keep talking…” A voice said; Boscha fell on her back against the wall, thinking she was gonna get caught. She quickly looks up to see the twins in their room looking down at her, “It’s quite charming when you do it.” Emira continued.

Edric grabbed a rope from the back and tossed one end out of the window. He holds on to the rope, slightly tugging it to the dangly end making it bounce up and down tempting her. “Are you ready to do this thing or not?” he asked. The potions witch responds by nodding her head in eagerness.

She grabbed the rope as she began to climb while Edric was pulling the rope, making the sneaking in easier. Boscha grabbed the window sill and hopped on top. The slowly and stealthy slid off the sill into their room, while Edric closed the window behind them, and Emira dimmed the lights.

“So when are we gonna plan to prank Amity?” Boscha asked. But the twins didn't look smug after that statement, they were more surprised. “You think we’re gonna play a prank on Mittens?” Edric laughed as he leaned against the wall. “Well yeah…” Boscha hesitated, “I thought that’s why you want me here. If it’s not the case, then what is?” Emira laughed, “Oh no, it’s not a prank! It’s something better…”

She cast a spell circle up, causing Boscha to suddenly float. She hovered above the floor as she was then slammed onto one of the twin’s beds. “Whoa! What’s going on?!” She grunted as she tried to get back up. The Twins slowly creep up the witch. “You see,” Edric started to answer, “You have been a plaything for Amity for as long as we know you. But you’ve never really been a plaything to us.”

“And you actually remind us of how cute the human is,” Emira replies, “maybe actually cuter.” She leans closer to Boscha, “So do you wanna do this?” Boscha quickly sprung up and couldn't believe that the twins would like to hang out with her this waat, not to mention they think she’s cuter than the human.

“Oh you think I’m cuter?” She teased as she stared at the Blights, “Thanks for that.” The twins sat beside her at each side, “Don’t sweat it.” Edric replies. The twins and the witch started at each other, then the twins crawled towards Boscha as Edric hovered over her . Boscha moves her head up to face Edirc as they kiss each other. Boscha broke the kiss to press her lips against Emira’s. Boscha pants heavily as Emira breaks away, leaving her gasping as the twins back up, and stand back on the floor.

“I am so glad you agree to do this.” Edric said as he and his sister cast a spell circle. And just like that, Boscha’s clothes teleported away only leaving her Bra and her damp Panties. The twins also cast their own spell circles to remove their clothes, leaving their undergarments with a very noticeable bulge trapped under Edric’s boxers. Boscha leaned back up as she saw the mere naked twins.

“Damn, you both look seductive.” She said as she leaned off the bed towards Emira. She lowered her head towards Emira’s panties, pressing her nose on her wet spot. She hooks her panties and swiftly pull them down to ankle hight, exposing her wet sex, casuing her to shiver. Without hesitation, she moved her lips to her clit, causing Emira to moan. “Oh… Boscha…” she moans as fluid starts to drip between her sex and Boscha’s mouth. Boscha couldn’t take her mouth out of her; Emira was delicious.

She didn’t take much time to move her lips away from Emira’s hot sex to head towards Edirc’s boxers. She placed her hands on Edirc’s thighs as she sniffs his throbbing erection, causing Edric to moan. She moves her head back and fondles with his boxers to open his fly and release his cock, as it smacks her nose, causing her to back up. She has never seen a cock before, but there is one in front of her, and with little hesitation, she slowly moves in.

She slowly throbed her head back and forth sucking Edric as she moans. She tries to speed up, but a blue aurora covers her, and she is suddenly pulled out of Edric as she levitates back onto the bed. “Hey! I was just about to have fun.” She chuckles as she’s restrained onto the bed. 

Emira crawiled up to the witch, with her bra still on, and looked at her, “Oh we’re just getting started.” She then lowered herself on the three eyed witch, shoving her entire pussy onto her mouth. Boscha closed her eyes as she stuck her tongue to lick her. “YES!” she moans.

Meanwhile, Edirc crawled up to Boscha’s wet panties, slowly dripping fluids between her thighs. He swiftly removes her damp panties, finally revealing her wet sex. “Now this may hurt a bit.” he said as he lined himself on her. Boscha couldn’t respond as she is busy pleasuring Emira as juices clash with her tongue. Then with his now exposed cock, he inserted himself into Bosocha, causing her to yelp into Emira, causing her to moan.

Em and Ed arranged themselves so that they can face each other so they canmake out as they have sex with Boscha. They smashed their lips together as they rode Boscha. Both illusions witches moan into each other's mouths as Boscha continues to play along. Boscha opens her eyes to see Emira on top of her rubbing her pussy on top of her mouth, while Edric heavily thrusts into her.

Boscha moans in pleasure as Edric hits her in the right spots, teh she wraps her legs around his waist, getting a better hold of him as he starts to thrust into her in a beastly behavior. With her hand, she grabbed Emira’s thighs trying to pull her down more.

Suddenly, their heart rates increase, they curl their toes in, and paint heavily; they all know they were all getting close. Emira gripped one of Boscha's hands, with the other grabbing Edirc’s, as they rode her faster and faster. Edric continued to slam into Boscha’s cervix over and over, until he felt something inside his stomach, while Emira clenched her hand as she felt herself ready to peak.

All three of them tensed as they all rapidly thrusted. Then a wave of ecstasy covers all of them as Emira and Edric kissed each other as Edric finally bursts. She clenched on his cock as he erupted inside of her. She moans into Em’s snatch, causing her juices to cover all of her face.

As the twins broke the kiss, they all panted, feeling their sex session finally winding down.Emira slowly lift herself off her as she rolled onto her back, while Edric slowly slid his cock outside of Boscha, sliding his slowly dying down erect inside his boxers as he flipped onto his back. He looks at the two with a dumbstruck expression 

“How was it cuties?” He said. Boscha raised her tired head up, still aching from their orgasm, while Emira sat on her knees. “I told you that I liked it.” Emira said. Boscha stared at the two. “It… was… sexy!” Boscha felt alive, as she thrust her hips up, releasing some of Edric cum out of her.

“So, wanna stay for the night?” Emira asked as she shoved her head above the tired potions witch. “It’s the leats we can do for you” Edric continued as he crawls to her, his bulge still present even after theri sex. “Sure…” Boscha yawned.

The three witches then crawled under the sheets. Boscha, now sweaty and naked, is sandwiched between the twins. Both were still giving seductive looks. Boscha turns her head to face Emria, but is suddenly pulled back by Edric, feeling his clothed erection between her thighs.

Emira giggles as she scooted closer, as planted a nice long kiss on Boscha, wrapping her arms around Boscha and her brother. She broke free with a thin visible line of drool connecting them, “Thanks for hanging out with us.”

Emira nuzzled Boscha onto her breasts, while Edric held both of them, wrapping them with his arms, and his boxers still touching Boscha. “See you in the morning cutie.” Edric said before he drifted to sleep. Emira looked at Boscha before she too slowly closed her eyes. Boscha now feels tired and closes her eyes. “This is going to be a long night….” she thought as she hogs onto Emira.


	7. Movie knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha plans to have a sleepover with her friends, Amity, and even Luz, to watch a scary movie. But after wathcing the movie, they played a more plesent movie to get their minds off the scarrier one. But this other movie may take a hold of them more than tjey relized...

At hexside, the Banshee team were in the auditorium having a meeting. Only Amelia, Amity, and Cat bothered to show up on time. “Thanks for inviting me girls…” Amity said to the witches. “Don’t sweat it,” Cat replies patting her shoulder, “Though you may have fallen out, Me, Cat, pfft even Skra still cares for you.” “Not to mention you were good at out grugby match.” Amelia followed.

“Hey girls!” Skara called out as she and Boscha burst into the auditorium, “Are we late for the meeting?” The others replied no. Boscha was about halfway down the stairs until she noticed Amity sitting on the stage, “Uhh why the hell is she doing here?” The three witches looked at eachother, then Amelia broke the silence, “Well I know she hasn't hung around as much, but she’s still a banshee.” “Yeah,” Cat followed behind, “and she was pretty good friends. Unlike you.” she muttered the last part quietly, hoping Boscha wouldn't hear.

“Okay then…” Boscha hesitated, “but I’m still the team captain. She may be good at grugby but I’m still in charge.” she boasted. Skara sat on the stage with the others, Bosch still standing preparing to tell her idea. “Now that every witch is here, along with former member Amity, we all know that there is going to be a movie sleepover tonight at the school to raise money for repairs, like raising money for fixing the floor.” Skara raised an eyebrow as she raised her hand up, “What is wrong with the--” she was suddenly pulled to the ground, with only her head at the floor’s ground level, looking up at Boscha. “That’s what’s wrong with this school’s floor…” she continues, “so that’s why we’re gonna do our own movie night slumber party!” All the witches cheered for that idea, but Amity as she does anytime back then when she hangs out with them, remained silent.

“So how are we gonna do this?” Cat asked. Boscha clears her throat and pitches her plan, “Well I’ll explain; Skara and Cat, you are gonna grab snacks,” both girls fist bump each other as they smile widely, “Me and Amelia will get some sleeping bags for all of us. We would also be in costumes for the night” “And what about Amity?” Amelia asked, but Boscha sighed when she saw Amity feeling a little interested but at the same time annoyed by Boscha bull crap.

“Amity will be incharge on getting the movie. And if she wants…” she is really gonna regret saying this in the future, “... she can invite the human with us…” Amity looks back at Boscha with a shocked look, “Really?” Boscha sighs, “Yes…” she groans in annoyance, “But this is only one time of me being nice, and being a human she must have seen a lot of scary movies in her world. So I trust the both of you to get us the scariest movie” Skara and Cat scoffs at that, “Of course she knows which movie is scary…” Skara said as she and Cat stood up from their seats along with the others. “Because we all know everything about scary movies and you know nothing about scary movies!” they all singly taunted, Amity was in on it too but was not very interactive like the others; “We’ll have the best slumber party ever with scary movies--” Bosch stomped the ground, “Stop singing or else we’re not having it!” Her voice echoed through the auditorium, all the girls looked scared except for Amity, “I’ll get the movie.” she said as she swiftly and calmly walked out.

It is night at Boscha’s, and her parents were out, so that means they can do whatever at the slumber party. Every girl was standing outside the house, with Luz and Amity finally arriving at the manor. Skara was dressed as a surgeon, Amelia is a wendigo, Cat is wearing a supergirl cosplay- minus the cape, Amity was dressed as the joker, and Amity was expecting Luz to dress up as an otter or Azura. But she knows getting; let alone make an Azura costume is difficult, and the otter costume could possibly kill the mood. But it was still a big surprise to see that she was dressed up as Cruella de vil.

“Are we here on time?” Amity asks Skara, “Nope, you’re actually here early like the rest of us.” she replies. “Oh hey!” Luz said, “It’s you, umm…” “Skara'' replies, “And they’re Cat and Amelia.” They all met each other during their grudgby match but Luz never really knew their names, “Nice to meet you all again.” “Yeah, and you were actually pretty cool during that game.” Amelia said.

Then the door swung open as Boscha stood in front of the frame, revealing her dressed as a serial killer, the hockey mask having three holes for her eyes “Hello girls! And… the human… Welcome to the party!” she welcomes. All the girls squeal in excitement as they enter in. Only Luz and Amity calmly entered while the girls raced each other inside.

As they reached Boscha’s room, luz brought a large bag with a mini tv and the movie. “What’s that?” Skyra asked, Luz pulled out the movie. “That is a mini tv used for watching movies wherever you go,” she explains, “and this is the movie we’re watching.” Boscha swiped the movie from Luz’s grabs and read the title, “the Texas chainsaw massacre?”

“Yeah!” Luz explains, “It’s about a group of kids being chased by a chainsaw waving maniac from a cannibal!” she took the movie back as she opened the movie case, revealing the dvd. “But why is it called the Texas chainsaw massacre?” Amelia asked as she lifted her mask up to see. Boscha turned to stare at her, “Amelia!” she whispers, “Don’t interact with humans.” Amelia looks back at luz as she slowly closes her mask on her. “Well it takes place in texas.” Luz replies, swishing her coat.

“Blah blah we get it, it’s a scary slasher.” Boscha mocked. Amity was heaving enough of her bullshit, she angrily looked at her, “Boscha! Do you have at least one moment you don’t have to mock someone or something?!” Even under all that makeup, her face was glowing red. Boscha thought it over quickly, “Don’t know, don't care. Let’s just get this over with.”

Luz was about to insert the DVD inside when she felt hands stroking her coat, Amity, Cat, and Skara were petting her thick fur coat. “So what’s with the ocat for your cosplay?” Amity asked as she continued stroking, “She’s so soft!” Cat followed. Luz pulled her coat back in a gentlemen manor, “Because cruella loves to wear fur.” Luz replies, doing a snobby rich person impression, “ She even wants to turn puppies into fur coats.” All the girls looked shocked, even Boscha was disgusted. Boscha liking cute things is one thing, but a crazy lady wanting to turn pets into fashion, “But why?! She sounds crazy!” Luz inserted the disk into the Tv and sat back down with the other girls.

“Well this movie is scarier than her, that’s for sure!” sarcastically replied. Cat pulls out a snack bag of popcorn as they all prepare to watch the Texas chainsaw massacre…

Jump to the end of the move, where the girl merely escaped the chainsaw wielding maniac by hijacking a police car, and being told that this ‘case’ still remained open up to date, shivers crawled up all their spines. They all lost their appetite after the movie. “Wow, Luz was right,” Amity said whipping her face to remove her makeup, but instead smothering it all over her face, “it WAS scary!” Boscha followed, “Wow, can’t believe that i’ve doubted you, it was the scariest thing ever made.” Amelia stretched her arms and yawned,, “Not to mention the most graphic thing I’ve ever seen.”

“So now what do we do?” Skara asked. “Well I got a movie that might calm us down if the movie gets too scary…” Amelia said, she pulls out an x rated movie from her bag, “Maybe a steamy romance could get our minds off of cannibal cops and face wearing maniacs.” All the witches agreed quickly as Amelia whipped the disk in.

It was halfway into the movie, and the film was starting to get a little steamy into the sex scene. All the girls watched in awe from this, “Well… my mind is kind of off that movie.” Luz slowly said, getting turned on by the sex. Amity looks like her crush under that fur coat, looking damn cuter than intimidating or scary. She moved her hand to cup her face. “Well my mind is already off when I see how beautiful you are…: Amity whispered to her; Luz was dumbstruck at first, but quickly realizes what Amity wants. “Oh, you think so?” Luz was trying not to laugh at Amity’s smudged makeup look. “Of course I do. I… I… I love you… more than a friend…” Amity can’t believe she said all of that in front of Luz.

“You… love me?” Luz was shocked, but she just smiles after hearing Amity. She moves her hand under Amity’s chin so they can look at each other. “I love you too…” Luz whispered back. Both witches' eyes glistened when they saw each other, so Luz put her hand behind Amity’s head, and pulled her in to kiss her. Both girls' tongues wrestled each other as Luz leaned closer to Amity until she was under her.

Both were being seen by the others, who watched their make out infront of them. They all looked at each other awkwardly, which quickly turns to smeer grins. They all know that they were all turned on by the movie. As Luz and Amity break the kiss, some makeup around Amity’s mouth meets with Luz, covering her entire mouth. Boscha slid between the girls, “Say, looks like this movie is turning all of us on.” she said, “So are you all thinking what I’m thinking?”

Both girls smirked at each other and knew what she’s talking about, but Amity hugged Luz to herself, “She’s with me!” Luz hugged Amity back, resting her chin on her shoulder, “Aww thanks ames…” Luz helped remove Amity’s red coat as she snuck her hands under her shirt. She groped and fondled Amity’s breasts causing the mint haired girl to moan. 

Meanwhile, Boscha felt her cock stiffen as she turned her head to face the others, until she stared right into Amelia. She lifts her mask up then moves Amelia’s up to embrace in a kiss. Boscha slipped off her jacket and tried to remove Amelia’s costume by unzipping the zipper on her back. They both briefly broke the kiss so Boscha would take off her shirt. As they smashed their lips again, Boscha slid off the rest of Amelia’s costume, exposing her smooth naked top half. Boscha slightly opens her eyes as she looks at Cat and Skara, and teases them to join by rubbing her own thigh.

Boscha lifts Amelia and carries her and slammed her onto the bed. Amelia kicks her legs to finally remove her costume, leaving her naked with her clit all exposed and wet. Meanwhile Luz and Amity were going rougher as Amit slid Luz’s fur coat off. They finally broke for what seems forever. Luz then got up to remove her dress as Amity does the same removing her shirt and pants. Both girls look at each other with lust as they see their sexy appeals. Both witches sat back down as they slid off their panties, then they scootched closer to rub their sex against eachother’s. The human arches her back as she gasps from the feeling of Amity’s juices spreading onto her.

While Boscha and Amelia were making out on the bed, Boscha felt a pair of hands hook her pants from behind. Seh gasps as she jiggles her hips up, she turns around to see Cat behind her, without her shirt, and with a closer look under her skirt, she somehow removed panties. “Are you ready?” Cat asked, Boscha nodded eagerly, “Yes!” Cat replies by swiftly removing her pants and freeing her cock. Boscha slowly pushed her entire length into Amelia’s vagina. Amelia gasps in pleasure as she adjusts herself. After Amelia adjusts herself, Boscha slowly starts to move, causing slow shaky moans between the two of them.

“First time getting fucked by me before?” Boscha asked. Amelia moaned out a yes as she arches her back. Skara was undressing her pants as she started to get wet down there. She took the optitunity of Amelia’s gasping as she stood on top of the green haired witch as she slowly lowered herself onto Amelia’s face. Amelia got the memo and starts licking Sakra’s sex.

With Luz and Amity engaging in intense grinding, and Amelia, Boscha, and Skara having a threeway, Cat decided to pleasure herself by recording the entire thing as she rubs her clit under her skirt. Ameli notice’s Cat being the orgy’s black sheep, so she uses a spell circle, and a vine snuck into Cat’s cervix, and starts moving in and out of her. Cat moans to the vine inside her as she starts thrusting at her own accords too.

“Oh fuck!” Luz said as she felt getting close. Luz and Amity faced the witch orgy engaging on the bed. “God that’s so fucking hot!” Amity gasped. Then a knot is felt in both girls' stomachs as they both sped the pace. Luz moved her hand so she can focus back on her, she wants to be the centre of attention.

It was not long before all the witches were enjoying their rough treatment with each other.Skara starts to slowly grind herself on Amelia’s mouth, as Amelia starts thrusting hard into Boscha. The vine was starting to sloppy as it sensed Cat’s orgasm. Amelia summons another spell circle, and two vines eah creeped towards the grinding witches. “Ready for anal?” she gasped as she moved her lips away from Skara’s swollen sex before diving back in. Without warning, both vines entered inside Luz and Amity’s asses, analy fucking them, making their sex more intense.

Cat laid on her back as she moves her sex up and down as the vine continues to fuck her as it his the right spots. The scene was quite intense and addicting. Aemlia was in constant screaming and gasping, Skara was moaning and gasping as she continued to cum on her mouth, and Boscha was beginning to feraly thrust into Amelia as she licks Sakra’s ass.

“Shit! Fuck! I love you!” Amity gasped as the vine went deeper. “I love you too!” Luz said back as she grinds harder. Both witches hugged each other from their intense grinding and the vines shove up their asses. It all became too much and they moaned each other's name as they cummed on each other’s sexes. Both witches' pants heavily as they lay back on Luz’s fur coat, using it as a blanket. The vines retreated out after the witches calmed down.

Cat was still recording the whole thing as she felt an orgasm crashing into her like a car. She clenched her fists and toes as she arched her back, and finally came onto the vine. She gasped in pleasure as the vine retreated out, popping out of her virginia, causing her to to rest on her back.

“Amelia, Skara! Shit! I’m gonna cum! Fuck!” Boscha screamed as she ejaculated inside Amelia as she continued to sloppy thrust inside her. “Oh Amelia!” Skara moans as Amelia screams inside her. Her scream vibrated against Skara’s clit,which made her orgasmed and squirt her juices on her face. Skara rolled off Amelia and laid beside her. Amelia was in a sweaty, tearful mess as Boscha weakly thrust inside her as cum oozed out of her. Boscha finally pulls away and watches her cum ooze out of the green haired witch. She lay next to both witches.

The room smelled like sex and sweat as they all let out a blissful sighs. Amity and her human lover were resting on Luz’s white coat, coating themselves under it like a blanket as it was way too oversized. Boscha and Amelia lay naked next to each other while Skara curls next to Amelia with her bottom half naked. Cat rested on the other side of the room with her skirt still on, but with juice stains on it.

“Best… night… ever…” Luz sighed, cuddling onto Amity, “All because of you,” Amity kissed her lips before cuddling. Cat was gasping for air after she stopped recording; her cunt was too wet. She turned off the movie and tv as she looked at everyone and asked: “What now? Wanna call it a night?”

Boscha covered her eyes as she arched her hips up, causing her to have another erection. “No… I wanna do more!” she moans. “Amelia yawns, “Boscha, it’s late and I wanna get some rest.” Amelia walks to her sleeping back with her legs shaky, as she finally goes inside her sleep bag. “Wanna cuddle with me Luz?’ Amity asked. Luz nods yes as she carries Amity over to her sleeping bag. Both girls went in, pressing their naked bodies against each other. Both witches quickly doze off.

“Mmm… can we all sleep with each other in bed?” Yawned Skara. Boscha finally has to give in, ”Fine… but just so you know, this isn’t going to rest easily…” Boscha stared at her stiff cock. Boscha drew the cover with her in the middle, being sandwiched between Amelia and Skara. Her cock was still present under the bed sheet like a large bulge. Boscha slowly turns to Skara’s back as she inserts herself into Skara, making her gaps.

“Boscha… “ the bard moans, “still not tired?” Boscha wraps her arms around her as she spoons her, “Not until my cock rests…” She starts to thrust into Skara as both girls moan in pleasure as everyone else falls asleep.

Boscha and Skara moans quietly echo around the room. Boscha nibbles and licks Skara’s neck as she starts thrusting faster. Skara wants Boscha to end, so she thrusts on her own accord just to make it end faster. Boscha is now starting to hit Skara in all the right places.

“I love you…” Boscha whispers into her ear , she holds onto Skara’s stomach as she continues to trust. Boscha let out a drawn out moan as she cummed inside Skara. She slowly removes her dick out of her as Skara’s pussy oozes out her cum, and Boscha is ejaculating onto Boscha’s butt. Skra can feel the cum hitting her but. “I love you too…” she yawned. Both witches slowly close their eyes as they finally sleep.


	8. ADDICT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pole dancer AU
> 
> The team practices their dance.

All the Banshees were at their place to practice their stripping dances. All the girls looked attractive as they sat on their chairs. “Can’t believe we’re gonna do this just to raise more money for our school stuff.” Cat huffed as she sat down on her chair. “Well it could be worse,” Skara followed, “we could be doing community service on rebuilding the town from the rain.”

Just then Boscha entered the building, wearing a heavily large fur coat. All the girls called out Boscha as they got up from their chairs. “We’re all just about to practice without you!” Skara said. “Well sorry…” Bosch sarcastically said as she pulled her coat tight to cover her body, “I have to look presentable for this practice.” The three eyed witch walked to the centre of the stage as her heels tapped the floor rhythmically.

“What are you going to do for your dance this time?” Skara asks. Boscha sways her coat as she heads to the pole. “You’ll see.” Boscha replies. She heads towards the pole to grab it. She swiftly moved in front of the pole, with her hands grabbing the pole above her, spreading her legs, and briefly exposing her sexy underpeals as she sighs. “Hey Skara… play me off…”

Skara used a spell circle to start everything off. All the lights dim, as all the girls laid back on their seats. Boscha lets go of the pole as her hands go deep in her coat pockets. When she pulled her hand out, each hand was holding a potion, which she smashed both bottles down beside her, eminatoing sparkly yellow fog to appear from the splash, just as yellow lights appeared behind her, casting her entire silhouette in shadows. Her hands reach back to grab the pole again. She closed her eyes and left out another deep sigh as she prepared to start dancing.

With one hand, Boscha starts rubbing herself hand seductively, rubbing from her stomach, and up to her breasts. After rubbing up to her breasts, she hooked her legs on the pole and spun around the pole, with her coat trailing behind her swiftly and smoothly. The coat opens us more from Boscha’s reckless spin, exposing her sexy appeal. Underneath her coat she was wearing yellow clothing (like her school uniform), her bra was just shredded fabric and her panties had huge tears on her side exposing her hips.

The rest were sitting wide eyed from Boscha’s dance as she sways her hips down and up as she turns on the pole. The bottom of her coat was smoother than the rest, so after she sways to the other side and jerks her butt up, the coat outlined her ass. Boscha taps pat her hip seducing her audience. All the girls' cocks started to bulge out their bikinis and skirts as they inhaled the fog.

Boscha twirls around the pole again, then she abruptly stops, turning her back on the girls as she feels her cock starts to stiffen. Turning her head to seductively face her audience, the three eyed witch grinds herself on the pole. She can see the lust on her friends face as the fog covers them. Facing back to the pole, she leaps onto the pole as she slowly descends as she spins. She sprung back up as she rubbed from her breast to her hair, she flung her hair away from her face.

Stepping away from the pole, she walks down the catwalk to her friends,the fur on her coat, breasts, and the bulge in her bikini bouncing with each step she takes. “You’re all right to do it if you want…” she said in a songily way, she turns back as she spanks herself. As she walks back, she kicks off her heels to reveal her feet. This was the peaking point of the strippers being teased to jack off at their friend.

The potions witch swiftly lowers herself to the ground, quickly spun around back as she fondles her breasts. She snaked her way closer, moaning from her erection grinding on the cold floor. Her coat sleeves dangled at her wrists as she snaked up. Deciding now or never, she shook her head and arms, letting the sleeves fall off and made her coat hit the floor. Raising one hand up, she inhaled the fog as she fell back.

All the witches finally broke down from the Boscha’s seductive moves. Skara was the first to remove her transparent underwear to free her erection to start rubbing. Amelia slowly rubbed her cock from the outside of her skirt, then she moved her hands to the rim of the bottom of her skirt, and pulled the skirt up to actually rub herself. Cat’s skirt is just a short piece of cloth on the front, with her butt exposing, she slid her skirt down to free her cock, and slowly started to rub herself.

Hearing all her friends gasping and moaning from pleasuring themselves, Boscha became turned on more as her bulge stiffent, with the tip of her dick popping out of the rim of her bikini. She still dances on the floor rhythmically, touching her body and raising her legs up, showing off her attractive feet. She slowly arches back up to stand back up. Hooking the pole with one hand and her legs, she spun round, while using her free hand to unclip her bra. Boscha looks up the pole as she climbs it, her breasts smearing against the pole. The witch bends her back to face her audience. Everything is upside down, but she knows what's going on. Amelia, Cat, and Skara were mastrubation to their grudgby captain, wishing they were there to grind up against her sex.

Boscha slowly removes her panties then in a swift move, Bosch grabs the pole as she flips back to her feet, with the panties falling off her and dropping onto her ankles. She lifted one leg up then the other as she stepped out of her panties. The potions witch is now completely nude as she continues to twirl and dance.

Boscha spun around for a bit until stopping. She leaned far, grabbing dear life to her pole, stroking her bold erection. Boscha held the position for a while, arching her head as she spread her legs, and teased by wiggling her toes. As she feels herself getting close, she quickly jerks forward and tries to balance her feet. She moved to the front as she moaned as she finally came.

Large waves of wads of semen exploded from the tip. Her first and second waves flew towards her friends. Two other spurts landed on the stage in front of Boscha. The rest landed between boschas feet, creating a pool of semen under her. The others are soon covered with Boscha’s creamy cum as they finally came.

Skara was the first to cum out of the three horny girls. She ejajulated far enough for her semen to hit boscha in the face, one also collided with Boscha’s. As Boscha spins around to face her back towards the audience, all the girl’s cum splatters on her butt, with one of Amelia’s hitting bosch's hair. Boscha spun one more time as she posed. All the girls gave a few more spurts of cum onto Boscha, landing between her breasts, and landed on her stomach. One of Cat’s cum went into Boscha’s mouth, as she swallowed the cum giving a satisfied hum.

Once the lights came back on, Boshca’s legs were slightly shaking, as her friends lumped on their chairs, trying to get some air as they panted heavily as the rest of their cum ooze off theri tips onto the floor. Boscha walks to her discarded clothes to quickly put on, with her putting on her semen coated fur coat. 

After sitting to recover, Boscha grabbed some paper towels, and gave them to the girls to rub themselves. All the girls awaken as if they were under a trance. They grabbed the towels and cleaned themselves up, and slipped their soft penies back under their clothes.

“How’d we do that?” Cats asked, “For a minute I don’t want to jerk off, but after waking up… it felt like I did…” Boscha turned to Cat, “Oh, the potion I used isn’t only a smoke potion, but also a tracne potion. That might shake things up as the club.” Skara looked at her captain, “I think it will work swimmingly…”

They looked at each other wanting to see how they would seduce each other with their dances, but Boscha looked at the clock on the wall. “Shit! It’s almost time to go!” All the girls quickly fixed their clothes, checked themselves on the mirror just in case, and slipped on their shoes as they headed out to the night.

At the club, the banshee stripper prep themselves. “Boscha! You’re one after Miss Blight!” their announcer said. Boscha opens her bag and pulls out two potions and shoves them in each coat pocket. “We thought Amity doesn’t work today.” Amelia points out, “especially she and Luz are a duo…” “Oh no. It’s not Amity.” Boscha said, “It’s her older sister Emira. She’s here to make a few bucks when Amity’s not here.”

She quickly adjusts her coat as she walks to the stage. Emira popped from the curtains covered with cum, with another copy of her following behind. “Hey cutie!” Emira hummed as she kissed her cheek. Her double disappears, “Have fun out there!” she walked away swaying her hips. Boscha heads to the stage sighing, “Let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you want to see more ad a continuing? Comment if you do.


	9. Hell yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia teases Cat about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on a future chapter. The next chapter is going to be long and needs soem time to write. So the next few stories would just be short or filler until I finally compleate it.

Cat gasps and panted as quiet moans escaped from her throat. She wraps her arms behind Amelia as she tops her with a strap on. The sound of skin slapping as they fuck filled the room. The smell was too intoxicating. (figuratively and literally)

“Ah- AH! Ameia!” Cat yelled as Amelia bit her shoulder, she sucked her giving her a hickey. Harsh biting and lickign causes her to scratch her girlfriend’s back. 

“There! There!” she yelled as she felt her cervix getting slammed in the right spot. But Amelia smirks as she has other plans. She pulls her silicone out of Cat’s pusaving cunt. The poor healer tries to squirm to get the toy back in her. Instead, Amelia flipped Cat on her stomach, staring at her back before slowly looking down. “Please! Let me finish!”

Amelia pulls Cat’s rear up and positioned behind her. “Not until you say it…” she commands as she slowly inserts behind her. Cat grips the bed sheets from the toy entering her phallus. She only replies with a silent moan escaping her mouth as She slowly raises the rest of herself up so she would be in amore better position when Amelia fucks her behind. Amelia leans to her ear, “Say you’re mine…”

Quick gasps enters Cat’s throat as Amelia’s speed increases, “Amelia… I *moan* I…” Amelia grabs her hips as her finger dug into her, sending pain and pleasure coursing through her veins. “Say it.”

“Amelia, I-” Cat was suddenly cut off when Amelia pulled her hair before slamming her lips onto hers. She moans in the heavy kissing. A thin strip of saliva drools between the witches as they break their kiss; “What’s the matter?” Amelia wipes the tears off her face, “Witch got your tongue?” She slams harder as she pulls her hair back. “You still haven't said it…”

“I’M YOURS AMELIA! I’M ALL YOURS!” She felt the mountain of her climax approaching, but Amelia was still finding more ways to tease her.

She pulls out of Cat as she flips Cat back onto her back, and without hesitation shoves her back in. This was the third time her orgasm was interrupted by another one of Amelia’s torments. “Please…” Cat sounds desperate to just finish. Amelia moves her head down to kiss her breasts, “And do you love me?” She swirls her tongue on her nipples as Cat gasps in reaction.

“OH GOD YES! *NGH!* YES I DO!” She yelled as her cervix felt pummelled like the other times. Despite her always benign interrupted by Amelia, this sex-crave tension is really driving Cat to the brink of sexual insanity. “Then say it bitch…” Cat whimpers as Amelia licks her tongue along her neck. “OH YES AND I LOVE YOU!”

She arches her back up as her orgasm crashes on top of her. It’s about time Amelia let her orgasms; her juices squirted all over the toy and the bed sheets. She shivers and twitches as she slowly feels herself calm down. It is when Cat crashes back onto the bed that Amelia pulls out of her wet shaft. “Hell yeah.”

Amelia unbuckles the strap-on and carelessly tosses it to the side. She crashes beside Cat as she pulls the covers on their hot, sweaty naked bodies. Both girls gasp and sigh as they start to get drowsy. “So, Are you mine and you love me?” Cat nuzzles her head onto Amelia’s neck.

“I am yours and I love you…” Cat closes her eyes followed by kisses from Amelia. “Hell yeah…” Amelia grabs Cat’s shoulder and pulls her close. She blew the candle out as they snuggled close, wrapping their arms and legs around each other.


	10. Heated Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skara fantasize over Boscha before she can go to sleep

Skara walked to her bedroom, she closed the door behind as she leaned back in sigh. She begins to remove her hexside uniform, untying the pick on her cowl and removing her school uniform. She slid off her shirt and her tights as she crashed on the bed face first in exhaustion.

She flipped herself over on her pack with her head resting on the pillows. Skara moves on hand on top of her panties as she starts to slowly rub through the fabric to her wet lower lips. She closed her eyes thinking about Boscha.

She can think of Boscha’s bright toned skin. She just wants to touch it and give her love marks. Hell, Boscha sweating after a big game could easily turn her on. These images keep flooding her mind, it is too much.

She finally thinks she’s done teasing herself. She hooks her fingers on her damp panties as she pulls them right off, exposing her wet sex. Her warm butt can now feel her cool bedsheets, causing her spine to shiver. She slowly slithers her hand on her smooth stomach as her hand slowly moves down to touch the outside of her puss. She slowly rubs the outside of her lips, causing a shaky moan to escape from her. In a swift move, she uses her fingers open her lips, teasing more as she strokes.

As the teasing starts to control her, her imagination wonders on what Boscha would look like while playing sports. The way she sways her bangers away from her face, or how every time she jumps or splints her breasts bounce as her shirt exposes some of her stomach. Or the way her hips sways, wich causes her butt to wiggle.

Skara sat up as she tried to unclip her bra. After unclipping, she’s now completely naked as she lies back down. She brought her pleasuring hand up, licking the juices that squirted out of her during her teasing, imagining it as boscha’s.

In her imagination, they were showering together after a sport and boscha made the move to kiss her, exchanging their saliva. Skara rubs her fingers on her diamond hard nipples, prentinging that it was Boscha sucking hard. 

Skara finally inserted two fingers going in her as she thrust her hips up, trying to get shoved deeper. She pretends that it was Boscha that shoved two fingers shoving inside her cervix, as she moans in pleasure. Skara bit her bottom lip trying to hold back a moan, The two leaned in as they kissed, their bare wet breasts touching each other.

This fantasy was too much for the witch, her dream shattered as she felt her walls clenching. A gasp escaped as her hips thrusted up as she squirted all over the bed. Her clit pulsating squirting juice after juices.

She drew a shaky moan as her hip slowly lowered themselves back to the bed. Her butt can feel the wet juices under her as she finally lied down. 

Once her orgasm ended, Skara felt limp as she started panting heavily, feeling herself slowly winding down. Skara can still feel herself leaking off her cum as her orgasm ends.

She drew the cover over her, covering her sweaty naked body, curling up for more heat. She hopes to hangout with Bosscha tomorrow so she can see her in her next game.


End file.
